Usuario discusión:Darkuss99
'Mi Discusión' Claro :D! solo apuntate en la iscusión del artículo Gabrie♥ ₪''' mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 13:04 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola,estaba viendo las ediciones cuando vi tu usuario y me dio curisidad y te iba a preguntar si te gustaria ser mi amiga,además,la cara MM de snivy te quedo muy bien nwn.[[Usuario:Kristelcr2|'''La gijinka Snivy y de Gatomon]] [[Usuario Discusión:Kristelcr2|'Jugemos con mi amiga Jazmin']] Hola :D Bienvenida a esta wiki! Me llamo Anabel, y quizá me conozcas de haber leído alguna novela mía, dicen que tienen mucho éxito X3 Estaba viendo tu página de usuario, y bueno, aunque no tenemos muchas cosas en común según lo que he visto me has caído bien :D Además, cuanto más diferentes sean dos amigas mejor se lo pasan, ¿no? ¿Amigas? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 12:00 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Guay, ponme un Kirlia en amigos, yo te pondré un Volcarona, ¿no? :3 PD: La próxima vez, fírma en la discu, si no, puedes causar confusiones ¿oka? Sólo tienes que dar a este ->Archivo:Botón de Firma.png <- botón n.n --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 12:06 18 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Por supuesto es mi respuesta c:! Y por cierto... ¡Yay, gracias *A*! Aunque mi perfil está bastante incompleto lol Le falta imagen porque me la estoy "fabricando" yo misma >3 (.x+ Marina Chu +x. 21:33 18 jun 2011 (UTC)) ola claro que me gustaria ser tu amiga! ^-^ solo dime cual pokémon te pongo a mi ponme como un glameow o un umbreon --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 01:57 19 jun 2011 (UTC) No lo hice por... que usaste un sprite mio!!! nunca te di permisp de usar la snivy con moño, incluso el archivo se llama snivy gabrie, y gabrie soy yo D:, no me malinterpretes no estoy enojada pero la próxima vez porfavor pregunta; y te pido que cambies el sprite Gabrie♥ ₪''' mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 14:48 19 jun 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes n.n No es para tanto, como ya dije no estoy enojada, y si quieres puedes estar en la novela pero solo cambia el sprite Gabrie♥ '''₪ mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 23:42 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola :3 Te he visto mucho por aqui y vi que eres nueva asi que ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? <3 Y si quieres te ayudo con tu página de usuario x3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ '''17:58 20 jun 2011 (UTC) MM... Ponme a Glaceon :3 ¿y cuál te pongo yo? Y...dime 4 nombres de colores que te gusten y que aparezcan aqui --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] '★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 19:00 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro Si sere tu amigo. cual pokemon te pongo AlivoAlivo 19:23 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues... !!!!Un Snivy!!!!!! AlivoAlivo 14:12 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues... !!!Un Snivy!!! AlivoAlivo 14:12 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hoola! Hola!...Pues...amigos? x3 P.D:Llamamé Coke! =D --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 16:21 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Ponme a Togekiss!Te pongo a Volcarona,no?...y...tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 16:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo! Ya termine de ponerle color a tu usuario, espero que te guste ^^ Y si quieres te pongo la misma plantilla de perfil que yo tengo y el cuadrito de amigos x3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] '★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 17:04 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Claroo!! Me encantaría salir :D [[Usuario:BlackAyaKraehe|♥Aya Shameimaru♥']] '★ The bird of the darkness ★ 09:12 23 jun 2011 (UTC)' HOla n.n ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Si dices que si no me digas un pokemon de la quinta dime uno de la 4 para atrás n-n Aqui te dejo los datos de tu novela Nombre: Alex Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png 17:11 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! Te invito a que progreses en PE y conozcas más gente aquí: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon X3...Ven y disfruta! =D--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:27 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hola puedo salir en perdidos en el mundo dsitorsion plis? he aqui mi ficha Nombre: Yen Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan o Ami para algunos♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Get inside and find the key to my heart♬']] 19:11 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Pueeeedooo... Salir en tu novela? :3 Si es asi aqui te dejo la ficha :D: Nombre: Kari Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] '★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 19:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Budew NB.gif Evolucionará cuando llegues a las 250 evoluciones y volverá a evolucionar cuando llegues a las 300 Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'''An-Chan :D]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 13:07 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Ok ayudame has algunos y me los das mañana porfas ayudame Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png 23:10 25 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿amigas? Hola, ¿querrías ser mi amiga? :3Diana8 15:23 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Vengo.. A apuntarme a tu novela :D Nombre: Erika Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Firma: --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 10:15 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro Me encantaria ser tu amiga :D :D q pena.bueno ponme un zoroark porfa y cual te pongo yo--Akat.... 18:50 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! Pues claro que quiero y lo del perfil no hace falta, pero gracias ya tengo experiencia de otras wikis :) Mabaro 07:00 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Puedo apuntarme en tu novela? Nombre: Gabriel :D Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Firma:Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)PIXEL 23:20 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: /\ /\ Hola, en mi discusión me has puesto nosequé de que te diga que soy en PE ¿A que te refieres? o?o Espeotrinkaire PC: (por cierto) Ya me he inscrito en tu novela PCC: ¿Me puedes añadir a tu lista de amigos? Re Re Re /\ /\ ¿Porque no te unes a guerras tribales, the west o goal united? Son gratis y en internet, sin descargar PC: Miraré si me hago Metin Re Re Re Re /\ /\ Estoy descargando el Metin ... /\ /\ ¿En que servidor de metin estás? Espeotrinkaire etc. /\ /\ no me deja elegir ese servidor /\ /\ ... Tampoco está Espeotrinkaire Pues... :3 Ponme un Gliscor ^^Diana8 14:21 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Misdreavus NB.png Evolucionará a las 360 ediciones Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 12:43 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro Me encantaria ser tu amiga ED Ponme a Buneary okiz? ♥♥ La Chica Rosa♥♥''♥¿Algún mensaje?♥'' 12:27 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola! 8D Hola! (ya lo dije x3) me di cuenta solo de leer tu perfil que me caes bien, y cuendo alguien me cae bien solo queda un cosa por hacer...¿Quieres ser mi amiga? --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 03:16 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues claro que quiero ser tu amigo je je je.Y quiero ser el pokémon Darkrai o Snivy me da igual.Si tu quieres ser mi amigo me respondes y me decis que pokémon quieres ser OK.Tu amigo Manuel =D Hello :3! Hola! Quieres ser mi amiga? A mi también me gusta el manga! :P Dime que pokémon quieres ser en discusión y te lo pondré, Ok? Chao! Mire!! Gracias :D A mi me podrias poner un Teddiursa? Si no es mucha molestia :S.. ;) Gracias!! Miree RE: LOL,en serio? naciste el 16 de abril del 2000?¿ xD Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 22:42 22 ago 2011 (UTC) RE: Recontra-lol ha sido el momento(??) lal, si,quiero ser tu amigo xd Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 18:29 23 ago 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry... Creo que voy a tener que borrar tu puesto en MF/A, porque te apuntaste cuando ya cerré las audiciones. Cris era el único que faltaba que tenía que completar su ficha. Entiéndeme, no puedo meter a todo PE en la novela, porque me liaría más :S. Lo siento, puede que cuando haga la segunda parte aparezcas... Espero que me entiendas, --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 19:02 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Dark!! Hay que hacer algo tenemos que investigar al anonimo Alivo77.27.113.141 10:26 27 ago 2011 (UTC) soy alivo sin registrar Sin registrar Novela Nombre:Linda Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Delcatty22 14:59 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Holaaaa Te conectas al chat plis ;3? AlivoAlivo 10:05 30 ago 2011 (UTC) TTOTT WTF?!!! TTTTTTTTTTTOTTTTTTTTTT PENSE QUE YA ERAMOS AMIGOOOOSSSSSS TOT (?) okeyyyyyy .3. --Carlkirikizan 17:34 10 sep 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan Aquí tienes Tu dibujito de Serperior! Espero que te guste :3 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'I'm just a little fairy']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'On FantasyLand']] 18:19 12 sep 2011 (UTC) D: D: p p pp pero porque te marchas? D: porquee,si somos hermanas,ami no me da igual que te marches para eso eres mi mejor amiga D:♪Ichigawa Ami♪Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png☆dale aqui o te ataco a pincelazos☆ 20:15 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ............. Archivo:Dibujo_(2).png y eso? --Carlkirikizan 23:09 17 sep 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan Ö! Okaz.... jaja Gracias :P No sabia que era tuyo, sorry :P Culé hasta la médula. Problem, Merengues? 17:15 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok... Dejo el Nyan Cat! :P jajaj Culé hasta la médula. Problem, Merengues? 18:13 18 sep 2011 (UTC) DARKY-CHAN!! *¬* DARKY!!! perdon si no eh escrito eh estado ocupado ^^; en tal caso...... TOT no sabes cuanto te extraño espero que la estes pasando super en canarias ansio tu regreso ^3^ --Carl-Kun o3o Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 00:33 29 sep 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan Hiiii *Holaaa te acuerdas de mi soy manu tu alma gemela de snivy y darkray me dejaste un mensaje diciendo k te guardara un puesto para mi novela...perdon por no averte contestado mas pronto pero he tenido problemas de internet =( pero ahora estoy bien =) dime quien quieres ser y eso y te cojo el puesto ok. *xaooooooo Tu alma gemela!!!! Laalalala tu tu lala (?) Nose que pongo aquí xD Archivo:Juanix_Sprite.png [[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3']] 16:51 7 oct 2011 (UTC) e.É TODO ESO FUE NA REPUTISIMA BORMA!! D8 ADEMAS TE EXTRAÑABA MUCHO!! ;3; --Carl-Kun o3o Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 19:11 7 oct 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan ewO? Callado?!! PERO... D8 mejor hablamos en el chat estoy como siempre .3. --Carl-Kun o3o Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 00:28 8 oct 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan Ö lol Otra fan de Teto! Na sabia que os gustara tanto vocaloid en esta wiki ;3;U ¿Amigas? PD:Pon un snivy/Kirlia/eevee/cyandaquill :33 Kimi-ru-Chan Kansane... Tetooo!Archivo:Teto_icon.gif 08:43 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Okaz!! xDU .... Ahora voy!! ♪Amai Natsune♪☆La utau de las DS!♥ Archivo:Hanommi_Ikamaru_Icon.png 13:36 9 oct 2011 (UTC) ¿? Dark, creo que te equivocastes de pagina de discusión, no me merezco que me digas nada de lo que dijistes u.u Moka-San 84 13:38 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Tienes que meterte en la pagina (y hazlo lo más rapido que puedas porfiss) Un Sueño, Tres Regiones y Los Elegidos. Hay un personaje reservado para ti (El Unico que queda je je je) Mis Amigoss lo Primero xD LOOOOL lose es majisimo pero quiero hablar contigooo >3< --Carl-Kun o3o Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 19:08 9 oct 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan ¡Hola! Hola quétal? ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigas? No llevo mucho por aquí y me gustarí tener mas amigos, así que eso... Lowbia 14:28 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ¡SI, por favor! Sí porfa, si puedes ayudarme con esto del perfil y demás te lo agradecería un montonazo. Por cierto, sivamos a ser amigas... ¿Me pones a un eevee o aun glaceon? Lowbia 13:08 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Nyah! Claro que chi o3o!! Por cierto... aún me debes un coco >8D (?)▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 16:00 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Sobre ayuda... Verás... prefiero que me digas como se hace para hacerlo yo y no tener que molestar a nadie. Pero gracias por ofrecerte. Lowbia 15:31 15 oct 2011 (UTC) PD: No me hace falta la tabla ni tampoco las letras de colores. Lowbia 15:31 15 oct 2011 (UTC) La Foto!! Toma la foto del video de Nightcore- Monster! :P Archivo:Manga_para_perfilmire.jpg Ciao ~ ♪Amai Natsune♪☆La utau de las DS!♥ Archivo:Hanommi_Ikamaru_Icon.png 15:29 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Hellow Olas soy yo a la que le quieres quitar el nombre x3 tu amigita del alma (?) solo una duda ^.^......pera roja? o.0 fin Akat-chan =D 19:41 18 oct 2011 (UTC) TU! .w. tenemos que hablar de algo MUY importante .w. Lokis-tan! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 12:55 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Una cosita... Hola Darky:) Tengo que comentarte una cosa y no se como hacerlo por que deberia hacerlo por privado, pero el chat no me va bien... Si hay otra manera avísame. Un beso! n3n [http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Narafire Soy una chica muerta...]que sacia tu sangre Ok Vale, ahora te agrego, aceptame (laura_pablo...) me reconoceras en seguida jejej Narafire 18:53 6 nov 2011 (UTC)[http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Narafire Soy una chica muerta...]que sacia tu sangre Jajaja ok XD ya te vi! Uooo malota!! en el cole eeeh..!! Lo de Pablo.. es mi primer apellido :$ jajaja Narafire 17:27 7 nov 2011 (UTC)Soy una chica muerta...que sacia tu sangre icons Archivo:Yokune_ruko_icon_by_yen.png n.n y de regalo por ser mi hermana Archivo:Sukone_tei_icon_by_yen.png '♪Yen/Ami♪☆sing with me please nwn☆ 15:40 11 nov 2011 (UTC)